A bomb disposal suit includes a jacket and trousers. The suit is designed to protect the wearer of the suit against overpressure, acceleration, fragmentation, and heat, in the event of an explosion. Because of the heavy protective construction of a bomb disposal suit, the wearer can become quite hot when wearing the suit. Also, the jacket, because it is so heavily configured for protection of the wearer, can place a substantial load on the shoulders of the wearer. In addition, the spinal area of the wearer must be protected with impact resistant material in the event the wearer is thrown backward onto the ground by the force of a blast.